10 Year Reunion
by TheGrandDisciple
Summary: The 10 year reunion. How much have they changed or not changed? How will they react when they see one another again? (Rated T for some adult language, humor and situations)
1. The First Arrivals

_**10 Years after that fateful detention. It is the ten year High School Reunion for Bender, Claire, Andy and Allison. Will Brian make an appearance? Read and find out **____**  
Please Always Leave Reviews. I always welcome and appreciate them **___

_**I Do NOT own the rights to Breakfast Club. (I wish I did. Lol)**_

July 22, 1995, Shermer High school, Shermer, Illinois. It's the ten year reunion for the class of 1985. At the door name tags are handed out by the former nerds. They are enjoying themselves until a tall, well-built man, wearing his letterman's jacket, walks up, with a limp, for his name tag. The nerds look at the well-built man and get excited.

"Andrew Clark. Welcome" He says with anger in his voice.

"Hello. I'm looking for my old group. No time for chit chat. Just give me my name tag and I'll be on my way." Andy says as he walks away

Andy puts on his name tag and heads into the gymnasium where the rest of the 1985 class is. He is greeted by many of the former jocks and other people. Some of them he vaguely recognizes others he doesn't remember at all. He gets some punch and starts to look around for the gang. He realizes that it's been six years since he has seen them after he left to train for the Olympics. It's been four years since his knee finally gave out and the last time he talked to Claire and Brian. It's been three years since his divorce.

He snaps out of it when he looks at the door and see's Larry Lester walking in the door with his life partner. Andy carefully approaches them and smiles when he recognizes the red head. He walks up quicker and extends his hand.

"I know that patch of red hair from anywhere! Brian Johnson how have you been?" Andy asks pulling Brian in for a quick hug.

"I've been well Andrew. Um… It's uh… nice to see that… that… um… The years have been… uh… Mostly good to you." Brian answers

"Mostly yea. Damn knee finally went. Best thing to ever happen. So when did you and Larry… You know…" Andy asks very awkwardly.

"Two years now. It's been wonderful. I heard about your divorce. That's rough. I'm sorry man." Brian says and pats Andy on the arm.

They talk for a little while and Andy and Larry finally make a menz after what happened in the locker room 10 years ago. They catch up on the years and where they are now. After talking about his knee blowing out, Brian talks about his career as a Physics Teacher and how he's waiting to start teaching at Shermer High when they see the next member of the group walk in. Both of them are taken back by how different they look but how at the same time they haven't changed.

"I'll be damned!" Andy says out loud.


	2. The Next Arrival

When Brian looks over after hearing Andy's remark, and even he is taken back by what he sees. A beautiful, five foot, seven inch woman with black hair walks into the gymnasium. Brian smiles and says, "Allison!" Out loud. Andy does a double take when he looks again and realizes that Allison is noticeably pregnant. She is wearing eyeliner and some blush, her hair is still short and curly, she is wearing a black dress that shows her baby bump, and as always is wearing her converses. She looks over and smiles when she sees them. Allison walks up to them and shyly says hi to them. Brian gives her a hug and so does Andy. Andy gives her an awkward hug.

"It's ok to give me a hug Andy. This isn't contagious or gonna hurt you or anything." She says with a laugh.

"Allison you are absolutely glowing! Oh my God!" Brian says in excitement.

"Yea, you look amazing! Is this your first?" Andy asks.

Allison chuckles a little bit before answering. "I'm married Sporto! Makes this one number four." She says and chuckles a little more.

"When did you get married?" Andy asks.

"Why do you care Sporto? You broke up with me before graduating and you're the one who stopped talking to me two years after." She says

"Just asking. I know that doing that to you was screwed up. But I am trying to make amends for this night at least. I've always thought about you." Andy replies.

Allison just smiles for a moment before patting Andy on the shoulder. She looks at the door and rolls her eyes. She sees Brian and Larry holding hands.

"You guys are doing well. Any big plans?" She asks Brian

"We're considering adopting a child." Brian replies. "So what have you been up to the last few years?" He asks Andy and Allison.

"Went to art school, I work for a magazine company that prints all my drawings and raising my kids while maintaining the house. Haven't talked to my parents since after my first daughter was born. They couldn't even be bothered to see her after she was born." Allison answers and looks at the door again.

"Who are you looking for?" Andy asks.

"My husband! Bastard ran off to the bathroom when we got here. Hasn't come in yet." She answers.

"Who did you marry?" Andy asks.

"He's right there." She says with a smile and points to the door.

Andy looks over and doesn't believe his eyes. It's John Bender. He stops and looks around. His hair is in a ponytail; he has a goatee with no moustache, and is buffer. He is wearing his boots, slacks, a short sleeved shirt, and of course his gloves. He also has sleeve tattoos. Andy is now nervous because they did not part on god terms.


	3. Quick Note

**Hey folks. I am working on the next couple of chapters. So it may be just a little bit before I get the next one posted as things are crazy at home. But they are getting worked on **

**Please folks also be kind and leave me reviews as I like to know what you liked and what can use some work. Also read and review my other stories. **

**I remain your most loyal and obedient servant,**

**The Grand Disciple**


	4. Awkward

_**A/N- Better late than never ;-) But here's the next chapter. Please leave reviews. I enjoy getting them so that I can improve the story. Here we go!**_

Bender stops in the middle of the gymnasium and stares at a basketball hoop for a minute. He smiles and laughs for a minute and looks around again before shrugging and walking over to Allison. He puts one arm around her and the other on her stomach. He smiles when he sees Brian.

"Hey Johnson! Nice to see your short fairy ass here. Glad to see you're doing so well." He says as he hugs Brian and shakes Larry's hand.

Bender catches up with Larry a little bit before he looks over and notices someone standing with their back to the group. He stares at them for a minute or two and then holds his jaw with the hand that was on Allison's stomach. He frowns and takes his arm off of Allison. Allison grabs him by his ponytail and pulls him back. She whispers something to him while he stands still baring his teeth. Brian and Larry back up a few steps.

After Allison lets go, Bender calmly walks up to them and turns them around. He is face to face with Andy.

"Andrew Clarke! Ballsy of you to show up! Didn't think you'd bother showing up!" Bender says.

"I only came because everyone said you wouldn't be here! I thought I'd be out of your way!" Andy replies.

"Well they're wrong! I wouldn't miss this night! The chance to show every asshole here that I did in fact make something of myself! You're fucking crazier than I thought Sporto. Then again, you broke my jaw before your divorce. So I should've expected such things." Bender replies.

"I'm sorry about that. I can't apologize enough Bender! I was in a bad place and didn't think strait!" Andy says

"You're damn right you weren't! Thinking that your wife was boning me just because I happened to be the person that she confided in? Especially when at that time I had just gotten engaged to Ally. Guess you were too high to give a shit." Bender says.

"Maybe so. Doesn't mean I'm proud of it. I'm sorry Bender. I should have known. Maybe I did. What more do you want? Can't you let it go? Please? I'm sorry. I even paid your medical expenses. I'm sorry!" Andy says looking Bender in the eye.

"Oh yea! I let that go a long time Sporto. With the bridges you burned is what made your presence such a ballsy move. Glad to know you are sorry though. Hey, I'm a generous guy. I forgive you." Bender says.

"You do?" Andy asks

"Oh yea. I've never been one to hold grudges. Well other than against Dick. But that's a whole nother story for a whole nother day. I got over it long ago Sporto." Bender replies

"That's how my man rolls." Allison says and gives Bender a kiss

"That's good to know." Andy replies

"So what do you do now Sporto?" Bender asks.

"Um, after my knee went out, the divorce and getting out of jail, I kind of sell real estate now. How 'bout you?"

"Me, shit, I run my own demolition team now Sport. Started 6 years ago, took over four years ago."

"That's good. That's good."

"Well, it's um… really nice that… that… uh… we can all get along at least for… uh… tonight. We should uh… maybe well… uh… do lunch this weekend. Um… maybe." Brian interjects.

They all nod and Andy says "maybe." They go and sit down at a table with some drinks and a soda for Allison. They talk and reminisce about high school. The days they hung out and how their relationships started and developed when Brian asks,

"How um… How did you and Allison end up together anyhow? If um… You uh… don't… don't mind me um… asking."

"Just before graduation. Bender and his team were working on tearing down the old Ringwald Building and came to the restaurant I was working at to eat. He stayed a little longer asked me to coffee and well… The rest is history." She answers.

They talk a little bit and reminisce about the fateful Saturday and moments that happened the years succeeding that. Laughs are shared and not so great moments. They have a few more drinks and Allison shows them pictures of her ultrasound and the other three kids. They decide they want to hear a joke. Bender tells them he knows a good one. So he begins.

"A naked woman walks into a bar. She has a poodle under one arm and a two foot salami under the other. She lays the poodle down on the bar. The bartender says, "I guess you won't be needing a drink then?" The naked lady replies…"

Bender gets cut off when Andy's eyes go wide and he says, "No fucking way! I was hoping they wouldn't be here!"

Bender looks over and looks away awkwardly as the rest look over and are surprised. Even Larry.


End file.
